


Rainy Days

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Wholesome week [7]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Floof, Fluff, Gen, Half Fox Fundy, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: It’s Pouring rain what better time to have some family bonding.
Relationships: no get out of here ya nasty
Series: Wholesome week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249





	Rainy Days

As the rain falls in sheets Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy all huddle around the table. The storm had knocked the power out about an hour ago so they’re playing games with lanterns and candles. 

A deafening crack splits the air and a heavy thud echoed through the night. Tommy flinches back as the sound fades away, “What was that?”

“I’m not sure,” Wilbur mutters as he stands up and looks out the window.  
  


“I’ll go take a look,” Fundy offers as he stands up his ears pinned to the side of his head.

Wilbur calls out to stop him saying they’ll check it out in the morning but he’s already out the door.

A few minutes later a completely drenched Fundy walks back in; looking a bit like a drowned rat, “One of the trees out back got struck by lightning.”

“Well, that’s great,” Tubbo mutters as a flash of lightning splits the sky. The accompanying boom of thunder is much quieter now.

Fundy shivers as he heads into the bathroom to get all the excess water out of his fur. When he reemerges his fur is considerably dryer but still mated down.

Wilbur looks over, “Son,” He jokingly starts, “You need to brush your fur out.”

Raising an eyebrow the fox responds, “Well, there’s no power so that’s not really an option right now. I could barely see anything in there so how am I going to brush my fur?”

Tommy rolls his eyes, “Out here ya dummy.”

“I promise, you don’t want me to do that.”

“And why is that?”

“It’s turning to fall,” The fox says matter-of-factly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” By this point, both Wilbur and Tubbo have caught on and are laughing their heads off.

“You see Tommy, in the winter my fur is thicker so I’m currently shedding and I don’t particularly want to fill Wilbur’s house with fur.”

The teen looks over at Wilbur, astonished, “What the heck!” 

Shaking his head Wilbur clicks his tongue, “Fundy, I don’t care if your fur gets everywhere. Get a brush and get back over here.”

Reluctantly the half fox goes back into the bathroom and grabs his brush. He returns to the table and starts brushing his fur out. By the time he’s done he has a little pile of shed fur and is very poofy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad I participated in this week! I hope everyone has an amazing day/night.


End file.
